


Dinner

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: When Did We Get a Kid? [2]
Category: Supernatural AU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Dinner

You’d made room in one of your cupboards, and put a sign on it saying ‘safe for the tyke’. You didn’t want to risk anything getting mixed up with something else. Once you were finished organizing that, you put a pot of water on to boil. Pasta was safe for kids, right? There were all those cute pictures on the internet that every parent seemed to have. Was that a rule or something? You had no idea. Double checking the ingredients on the package for both the pasta and the sauce, you were confident in your choices.

When the timer went off, you drained the pasta and mixed it with the sauce. Serving the plates, you set the table. You moved down the hall to Sam’s room. You couldn’t help but grin at the sight before you once more. “Sammy?” You called out, making sure not to be too loud. He shifted slightly. “ _Saaaammyyyy_.” You laughed as his eyes cracked open, his hair a mess. “I made dinner.” Sam first waking up was always beyond adorable. Once you had a guy stay over and when he saw you giggle at Sam, he accused you of sleeping with him. You’d kicked him out and never spoke to him again. There was no room in your life for idiots. 

“Alright.” He yawned, stretching as much as he dared. “We’ll be right out.” You were half convinced he was going to fall back asleep.

Nodding, you pushed off the door frame and went back to the kitchen, getting everyone a drink. You’d opted for a juice box for Connor, water for Sam, and a soda for yourself. As you slid into your chair, you finally noticed the booster seat that was already attached to one of the chairs.

When you heard the two of them, you looked up and smiled. Connor gave you a sleepy smile back. “Hi!” He said happily.

“Hi, buddy. You like pasta?” You asked, pointing to his plate. His face lit up and Sam couldn’t buckle him in fast enough. “I’m taking that as a _very_ big yes.”

Sam sat across from you, his eyes glued to the toddler. Finally, he looked at you. That grin that seemed to make the room light up. “I guess we’ll get to the park tomorrow.” He shrugged. “Thanks for dinner.” Taking a bite, he slurped his spaghetti up.

You paused mid-twirl, raising an eyebrow at him. “I hope you know that I’m _sure_ Becky will probably like you to eat like an adult _before_ you have kids…” You teased. Becky was a co-worker of his that didn’t seem to get that he wasn’t into her. There had been more than one occasion that Becky shot daggers at you for hugging Sam.

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” He said sarcastically after he finished his bite. “I swear she gets worse every time I see her.” Sighing, he shook his head.

“ _Awe_ , poor baby.” Hearing a giggle come from Connor, the two of you looked over. Your eyes widened. Sure, he’d eaten most of the pasta, but he was also wearing most of the sauce. “Well, look at that, Sammy. You’re getting in your first bath with a toddler. You have fun with that!”

Sam looked at you, a bit scared. “You’re helping, _right_?” He asked.

Leaning back, you took a bite of your food. After you swallowed, you shook your head. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. I’m not gonna be there for you when you have to give your own kids a bath. Time to suck it up and get in that practice. I’m just gonna be the fun one.” There was a smirk on your face. “Besides, I wasn’t asked to watch Connor. _You_ were.”

“Oh, come on! I’d help you with your kids!” He whined.

“…You currently _sound_ like a child.” He rolled his eyes at you and took another bite. “And you’re telling me, that even if you’re _married_ , with your _own_ kids…and I called you up asking you to help bathe _my_ spawn, that you would?” That was hard to believe. Sam was a family man. There was no way that he would just drop everything for you. No way in hell.

He shrugged. “What if I was already there?” He countered, pointing his fork at you with a piece of mushroom on it before popping it in his mouth.

Leaning forward, you nodded. “If you’re in my house at bed time, something is _very_ wrong, Sam.” You pointed out, taking a sip of your soda. “I’d be wondering why you’re in my house, hanging out with my family- and not your own. Because we _both_ know damn well you’ll wind up tying the knot _before_ me.” That wasn’t a bad thing, it’s just how your personalities were.

“Oh, come on. You’ve been my best friend since I moved in. It wouldn’t be that weird. Weird would be following you on your _honeymoon_.” He joked. 

“ _Please_ don’t tell me you think abou–” You cut yourself off, grabbing your nose. “ ** _Good Lord_**!” Waving your hand in front of your face, you looked to Connor.

He had a big grin on his face. “I tooted!” He giggled hysterically. Sam snorted, trying to hold back his laugh.

“Laugh it up, _you_ get to deal with Mr. Toots in the bathroom. Good luck with that.” You grabbed your plate and drink, rushing away from the smell. You’d eat in the kitchen. How could Sam not be bothered by that? Was it a male thing?

Your cell phone vibrated in your pocket, and when you pulled it out, you saw it was a guy from work. “Hello?” You answered.

“Hey, It’s Greg.” He sounded like he was in a good mood.

“Hey, Greg. What’s up?”

You heard him clear his throat. “I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a drink?” It was clear he was nervous. “I don’t mean alcoholic, I mean, unless you’d _want_ that. Coffee would be fine, as well.”

Chuckling, you nodded, even though he couldn’t see you. “Coffee sounds great, Greg. What time would you like to meet up?”

“Oh, uh, say seven? On the corner of Main and Third? There’s a little cafe there.”

“Sounds like a date. I’ll see you then.” Glancing at the clock, you sighed. You had an hour and a half to get ready, and get there. Looking at your plate, you took one more bite before storing it in tupperware. As you were walking back through the dining room, Sam was getting up. “I have a date tonight, but I don’t think I’ll be back late. We’re just going for coffee. I should be back about nine. Movie tonight?” You asked.

Sam shrugged. “Let’s see how tired this little guy makes me.” He smiled. “Have fun, though.”

You pecked his cheek. “If I’m not back by the time you want to crash, _remember_ , you’re welcome to use my bed.” With that, you walked past Connor, messing with his hair, and down the hall to your room. 


End file.
